Beautiful Savior
by Caisu
Summary: Ryou wakes up to find himself in a strange place, and he dosen't know how he got there. How will he get home? And what will he discover along the way? RyouBakura, rateing will go up.
1. Where and How?

As Ryou opened his eyes he looked around; where the hell was he? Everywhere he looked all he saw was broken buildings. At either end of the street he was sat in was a canyon. And that was it. Where was he? The last he knew he'd fallen asleep. Then he'd had a dream about flying, flying away from the world and back again. Then he'd woken up, and here he was, in the middle of nowhere, all alone in a place that looked like it hadn't been inhabited for thousands of years.

The wind whistled in between some of the buildings and he shivered, he didn't know what it was, but it made him feel uneasy.

He got up and dusted himself off, slowly, courteously, beginning to walk. His footsteps echoed through the streets. He shuddered unconsciously again; he definitely didn't like it here. It looked like a ghost town.

"Ryooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" the wind whispered. He knew it couldn't be calling him, but he suddenly felt drawn to an old building that looked like a bar. He felt like he was in the Wild West, only it was nothing like the movies.

"Bakura." Ryou whispered, missing his love, even so soon after leaving his side.

"I wish you were here. I wouldn't care where I was, where we were, if you were here." A gentle tear slipped down his face and he shook himself. He had to find a way back. And anyway, Bakura didn't love him. His actions made that quite clear.

The first thought he had was that this was all a dream, but after pinching himself, he decided it wasn't, it left a pink mark on his skin, and it hurt.

But if he wasn't dreaming, how could he be here.

"Ryooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" came the wind's whisper again. Everything about this place freaked him out; nothing felt right or normal.

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmme to meeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Ryou shivered again, it sounded like a voice, but it couldn't be. It was the wind and his mind playing tricks on him. He was starting to get scared, so his mind was playing tricks on him. That was all, he just had to ignore it.

But as he walked past that bar, his mind blanked, his body suddenly racked with pain.

He screamed, it felt like all his nerves were on fire, he wanted it to stop, that's all, he just wanted anything to make it stop. Anything to happen to stop it hurting. He stumbled backwards a few steps and fell over, Then it stopped.

Everything stopped. What was happening here?! All he knew was that he wanted to go, but his mind wanted to go into that bar. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to so badly!

In the end he just gave in, as he started to walk towards the unhinged double doors, he felt a surge of pleasure shoot through him. Someone, or something, wanted him in there, but was it good or evil? Should or shouldn't he? What should he do?

His legs gave out from under him as he was so scared, he didn't want to go in that dilapidated bar, but he couldn't move either way now because that pain would strike him again. If he wanted to move, he had to go in there.

So that's where he stayed. He stayed on the ground in the middle of that age old street, trying to find a way out of his situation, other than going in that building, which was the only thing his mind presented him with. And that made him mad.

"What would Bakura think of you if he saw you now?!" he scolded himself,

"He would expect you to take that pain like a man and walk out of it! Not sit here crying like a baby! hang on a sec, crying?!" He brought a tentative hand to his face and did indeed feel tears there, and that made him feel even more enraged at himself, and made him think even more of the spirit of the ring.

Hang on!

The Ring!

His millennium Ring!

The answer!

His Shadow Magic!

The way out!

His answer!

He closed his eyes and concentrated his whole being on his Ring and his home, he would do this! It would work!

He thought of his home, of his life, of his friends, of his spirit, of **his** Bakura.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnt youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." The wind whispered, breaking his train of thoughts. He somehow knew his Shadow Magic wouldn't work here anyway, wherever 'here' was.

Now he tried, he knew.


	2. The Angels

"Guard Agent 106, get in here now!"

A white haired boy ran into the monitor room, doing up the last buttons on his white shirt in a rush. His spiky, disheveled hair flying in all directions as he straightened his collar and brushed his white, tight fitting, flared pants off, finally flicking his hair out of his eyes and standing to attention.

"Guard Agent 106 reporting for duty sir!" The boy said, saluting his spiky, tri-colour-haired leader, whose name was Yami.

"It's about time!" Yami said, turning around in his chair and putting his elbows on the desk in front of him, his back to a grid of monitor screens, and rested his chin on his enter-twined fingers.

"We've got a breech. Code 872, you know what to do. Quick before the Devil spirits get him, we don't want them to get another of the last four souls they need. You know what'll happen if you fail, don't you?"

"Yes sir! I'll go straight away sir! May I request backup?" The white haired boy asked. He never had liked his job, covering the spirit town, but if he had to go and get someone, then he would need backup.

"Yes"

The boy let out a sigh of relief,

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

That bought the white-clad boy back to his senses, of course he had someone in mind! Malik and Marik were the best when it came the Devil Spirits.

"I did have a certain pair in mind sir. May I request the help of Guard Agents 96 and 97?"

"I had an idea you'd request them, very well, but be quick."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." And with that, the white haired boy ran out of the room and through several dimly lit corridors, out into the open, where he headed straight for Malik and Marik's house.

He ran through the crystalline streets, the pathway he was currently on completely transparent and clear to the point it looked as though he was running over distorted air.

As he ran through the streets, the whole place seemed to glitter in the light from the ceiling. There was no light source, but the roof still provided the light for the world he lived in.

Houses made of the same crystalline glass, only bewitched so you could not see the inhabitants, zipped by on either side.

People moved out of his way as he ran, being a member of the Guard, he had right of way, so people moved to avoid punishment. They would have moved anyway, it was just courteous, like the people who lived here.

Well, everyone called them people, but they would be known as Angels to the eyes of an outsider, should they ever have the opportunity to see them in their full glory.

He let his wings unfurl slightly, just enough for some children coming up to see his status, and so move. The graceful designs on his white-feathered wings were in black, and the more intricate, the higher his status.

Being a member of the Guard, and the Inner Guard at that, and also being a trusted friend of their leader, the Angels symbol in the center of his wings, along with the designs on the edges of them, were some of the nicest and most intricate in the current society. Meaning his status was plane for all to see.

He reached the building he was looking for, if they weren't in, he wouldn't have time to look for them, so he'd have to go, or ask someone else. But he didn't know any other Angels good enough for his current mission in the space of about ten meters that lay between him and the exit to the Angel realm.

He knocked quickly, waiting and tapping his foot, really not wanting to have to go alone into the human realm.

A girl of about twenty answered, took one look at the flustered Angel in front of her and turned, calling back into the house,

"Malik! Marik! Work! Now!"

A loud moan was heard from a room towards the back of the complex and he finally lost it.

"Agents 96 and 97, we have to go to the spirit town to retrieve another near victim! If you want to keep you status and your life, get out here now!" His coarse voice rang through the house, and two flushed and panting boys ran out of their room, hair tousled, faces sweaty and only half in their uniforms.

"Sorry mate, we thought it was our day off today!" One of them yelled, picking up a pair of white boots from near the door, pushing his foot into them as he did up his buttons on his shirt and grabbed a brush off the table to halfway tame his spiky, unruly hair.

Whilst the other just scowled and got ready at the same disorganized speed, grabbing his watch and other things.

"Who has our passes?" Malik yelled, searching through a pile of legal stuff and bills on the table.

"Yami, last I knew."

Heated cursing came from the first angel; he'd wasted too long as it was.

"Good job he posted them this morning then isn't it." The girl, Ishizo, said as she pulled two small, what looked like credit cards, out of an envelope her brother had carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Why is this place such a mad house?! It'll be my head as well as yours if they get another soul! Now hurry the hell up for once! Leave your bloody hair, let's just go!"

"Sheesh! Cool it Whitey, or we'll throw you in the lake later!" Marik yelled, grabbing the passes off his boyfriend's sister and running out the door, heading for the exit.

As they ran the last ten meters they stretched their wings and flashed their passes at a half-asleep guard before launching themselves out of an opening in the cave wall and gliding down from the cliff the were half way up. They glided down into a gully and along it, finally losing their momentum and dropping onto the floor, it being quicker to run than fly in the present situation.

They finally sprinted out of the canyon and saw the quivering figure of a small boy with snow-white hair curled up in the middle of the road.

"He looks just like you." Malik gasped in awe, staring at the boy.

"You two had better not have made us too late!" The white haired Angel yelled, running forward to the small boy. The way he was curled made the Angel fear what state he would be in when they got there, but that's when wisps of what looked like white/green smoke glided out of the buildings surrounding them and made straight for the small boy.

"Come on!" Marik yelled, grabbing the other two's arms and dragging them a few centimeters before letting go and running off, the others on his wing tips.


	3. Fight or Flee

Hewwo! Before any of you say anything, if the spells suck, well it's the best I can do, things that ryme arn't exactally my strong point.

Reviews!

painerikkuyuna: Here is the update! You're not a FF X-2 fan by any chance are you? cause I am!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: You'll just have to keep reading, all is (eventually) explained! Glad you like the ficcie to!

* * *

"Souls of the ancients,

I call upon you!

Let us guide your might,

To bring victory in this fight!" Malik yelled as he stopped, spreading his fingers and putting his left hand half over the top of his right, making a criss-crossed net with his fingers and pushing his hands out in front of him, a white light forming in his palm.

"Bring to us aid against these sprits,

Bring us hope for our friends!

I call upon you to fight back the dark!" He finished, and with that the ball of light, that had been steadily growing, burst forth and engulfed the area. The bright light all the four boys could see.

When it cleared, there was quiet. A silence so complete that it hurt their ears to listen for sounds. Anything that could tell them where the remainder of their enemy now was, and weather the Devil Spirits would bother to waste their forces on retrieving this boy when they could just go after another.

But it seemed they wanted this boy with a menace. As the next second, the area was consumed by the white/green ghosts, flying in all directions, zooming through the Angels to the point where Malik cried out, weakened as he fell to the floor. A burning sensation coming from the area that had been hit repeatedly by the swords of the Devils.

Marik growled out in rage, pulling a green glowing sword from his belt and beginning to slash at the spirits.

Bakura in the mean time had scooped the small boy into his arms and was trying to fend off the spirits with the small amount of magic he could use without his hands being free, which was quite a lot, but it was all used for defensive moves, not offensive like he really needed now.

"We need to get out of here! There are to many of them!" He yelled, watching as Malik gave up with the more effective magic and also pulled a sword from his belt, needing self-protection now rather than overall fighting.

It was a battle where each was for his own, and it was going to be lost if they didn't go now, but they wouldn't be able to fly far with the Devil Spirits on their wings, so the would have to run. Which they promptly did. Sprinting back towards the entrance to their realm and wishing they had a way to warn the other Angels of the danger that would undoubtedly enter the realm with them.

As they ran, they had to keep fending off the spirits, which were swarming around them.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaadooooooooooooooooowww Poooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer." They whispered, swarming around the white haired Angel and the boy in his arms now more so than they had before and basically ignoring Malik and Marik.

"Get back and get help!" He yelled and the two blondes nodded and sprinted off, flying up to the opening of their realm.

Once inside they ran, dodging through the crowds to their head quarters. Those who had seen them leave muttered to themselves about the whereabouts of the third member of their party; their whispers swimming in the air and fueling the two blondes with every one they heard, their minds filling with horrible images of what their friend might look like if they didn't hurry up.

"Yami!" They yelled as they burst through the double doors of the HQ, almost crying with exertion. They almost collapsed in front of their leader, if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to know the situation, but just at that second, the white haired Angel ran through, looking half dead, but he was there, and he still had the boy.

"Thank the lords!" Malik yelled, hugging the boy tightly until he was pushed off.

"Impressive, how did you do it?!" Marik said, standing to one side.

"Cast a freezing spell and ran, they didn't see where I went, so we're pretty safe, but I advise you to put extra security up Master Yami, they may sense the boy.

"I have a name you know." Came a grumpy voice from the Angel's arms.

"It's Ryou. And I prefer it to 'the boy'. That makes me fell like a nuisance, but thank you for rescuing me, and may I ask where in Ra's name I am?" Ryou said, pouting slightly and looking adorable cuddled up in the others arms.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you of your whereabouts, but I will tell you my name is Yami, and we rescued you because if we hadn't you would have been worse than death, and so would the rest of us." Yami said, gesturing the white haired Angel to put the boy down, which he did.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but would you be so nice as to help me get home? Bakura will be worried as to where I've gone."

That stopped everyone in his or her tracks and Yami turned a scrutinizing gaze to the Angel that had carried Ryou in.

"Agent 106, do you know this boy? Because if you have been fraternizing with another race without my knowledge..."

"I've never met him! Bakura's my Yami!" Ryou yelled, getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"Well, it seems we now know why the Devil Spirits were after you." Yami said with a small smile.

"We've found the barer of the last item?" Came a small voice of a boy by the door, who was a splitting image of Yami, only a bit shorter.

"Hello Yugi, and yes, it seems we have."

"Look," Ryou said, pinching at the bridge of his nose, and frowning at the headache that was developing.

"This is very interesting and all, but as I said, I need to get home!"

"We can't let you leave this realm unaccompanied, and even then, we'd have to escort you back to your doorstep and make sure you are in no danger."

"So basically, I'm stuck here 'till I know how to leave? 'Till I know my way back and I don't even know how I got here?" Ryou muttered, his head drooping and tears beginning to run from his eyes.

"You mean until I can reverse something I know nothing about I can't see Bakura again?"

"This is getting confusing." The white haired Angel muttered, glaring at the wall as if his life was its fault.

"I'm glad someone agrees!" Ryou scowled, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

Malik, Marik, Yugi, and Yami immediately burst out laughing, leaving a scowling pair of thoroughly confused albino boys.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" They both yelled, their scowls identical as the turned to each other.

That's when they froze, it was like looking at a mirror, they were identical to the last hair, only Bakura was slightly taller.

"See the joke now?!" Marik laughed, leaning on Marik for support.

"Not really." Ryou muttered dryly, still scowling.

"Are you usually this moody?" Yami said, earning a heated scowl from Ryou.

"No. Only when I'm pissed off, have a headache and to top it all, am stuck in some alternate universe! So, yeah, I'm usually moody in this situation."

"You're acting like 'Kura now! Drop the sarcasm and lighten up! Not like we're gonna kill ya!" Came a shout from the entrance and a boy with dirty-blond hair walked in with a pile of papers.

Ryou relaxed slightly. In truth, he was never like this, and it surprised even him when he looked back on his behavior. He was sounding and acting more like Bakura every second. He guessed it was from living with the spirit for so long, but how would he act when he got home, then?


	4. In The Real World?

Ok, This chapter sucks, is pointless and I hate it, but it is nessasary, I think... If you get confused, sorry!

Anime Crazed: Yes, two Bakuras! &Giggles& Por Ryou when/if he get's back, poor Bakura!

darkcrimsonwater: Thanks! I'm sorry if I dont update very offen, exam year and loads of homework! . 

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: x 1000000000! Thankyou! &Giggles& I enjoyed writeing that part to!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Confuseing? &Goes to read chapter& Guess I made it like that! '

Pharaoh Star Yami: I relised that when I read it back the other day. . And I know my spelling is awful, but i don't have a beta. . I know that's no excuse, I'll try harder in future. &Hangs head and feels ashamed&

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou, You're gonna be late for school! Get that lazy ass of yours out of bed NOW!" Bakura yelled, banging on his hikari's door and finally just giving up and kicking it sharply. But unlike he was expecting, the door swung open easily and Bakura fell flat on his face with the unneeded force of the kick. After muttering every curse he knew; the spirit dragged himself to his feet and looked over at his hikari's bed where he saw his little light curled up and muttering to himself. Bakura scowled, he was bloody asleep!

"Ryou!" He yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him ruffly.

"Wake the hell up!" He almost screamed, panic beginning to run through him for reasons unknown to him.

Something cracked inside Bakura and he took his hikari's light form in his arms and cradled him to his chest, muttering sweet things to him, thinking he was probably having a nightmare. He'd heard about a certain type of nightmare that the dreamer could not wake from until he or she had watched it play out. These dreams, he'd also heard, could lead to mental breakdown if the dreamer was not treated with care. You were also not supposed to wake people from these nightmares. So, for once, in the absence of another plan of action, he just sat with his hikari cradled to his chest, rocking him gently back and forth and talking to him, wishing he would wake up.

Ryou's face creased into a frown of pain then screwed up and his body went rigid, he was shaking all over.

Bakura watched his hikari's butifull form the feeling of helplessness and uselessness breaking him slowly from the inside out. He saw as a small drop of water splashed onto Ryou's face, and it took him a while to realize he was crying, which unnerved him even more.

He just gave up. He had no knowledge in these matters, so he called someone who he thought might know what was happening.

When he got through to Marik's house, Ishizo answered and informed him that Marik was grounded and was looking for a job after her incessant pestering.

Bakura thought Ishizo had done pretty well to get the other spirit to get a proper job, but he had an idea he'd end up in a strip bar or something. This, as far as he was concerned, was perfectly acceptable work, but he drew the line at prostitution, and knew Marik did to. But apparently, Ishizo didn't know about her brother's yami's views on the subject, as she seemed to think that was what he was going to do.

Anyway, that was all beside the point, and he quickly said,

"Look, I need to speak to Marik, I don't care if he's grounded, this is an emergency." He growled, scowling at the wall as though it was its fault.

Ishizo finally agreed and Marik's voice filled the line. He sounded exceptionally pissed off.

"Hey 'Kura! You know you just saved me from looking through the Yellow Pages for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, Ishizo said, anyway, look, I need some help."

"The almighty Tomb Robber is asking help from a humble Assassin? I'm honored, what'd ya want?"

"Shut up Marik."

"Oh so sorry, what's wrong 'Kura-kun?"

"Don't call me that."

"What's the problem Bakura?"

"That's better, its Ryou."

"He is not staying here when you kick him out."

"I'm not going to bloody kick him out! He's in this sort of coma, in don't know what it is, but he just keeps muttering and looks like he's in pain."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean, nothing to do 'cept wait it out, just stay with him, he might start sleep walking of fighting, you don't want him to do himself a serious injury, or if you do, just go out and leave all the windows and doors open!"

"I have not got it in for him! I'm worried is all."

"So you do have a human side! I gotta go now, you know Culties down town?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna see if I can get in there."

"Not a striper then?"

"That's what I mean."

"Oh, good luck then, I'll let you go, and thanks."

"Not a prob. mate!"

"Whatever." And with that, he hung up, going back upstairs to sit with Ryou.


	5. What Now?

I think this fic is getting boring... Oops...

Pharaoh Star Yami: Glad I'm not confusing people now! Well, not as much...

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Yup, 'Kura's worried! And yup, that was the 'real world'.

Anime Crazed: Ryou's mind is no longer in the 'real world'; that's all I can tell you. And this fic was designed to be mildly confusing throughout.

DojomistressAmbyChan: There are two Bakuras cause I say there are. Ryou's like that because I say, you'll just have to wait to find out the why and how of it!

"What we're saying, Ryou, is that we will try and help you get home, but there is only so much we can do, and you will need an escort anywhere you go. But until you leave, you have my grace, and can roam the city as you please, but be warned, if you are caught being in anyway abusive to anything or anyone here, you will be locked up and tried like anyone here would be, you understand?"

"Of course. But right now, all I really want to do is sleep. If that's ok?" Ryou said, the exhaustion of the day finally getting to him.

"Sleep?! At 10:30 in the morning?! You really are the antisocial one aren't you?!"

"10:30?! Last I checked it was about 11:30 at night!"

"Well, must be a time difference."

"From where?! The last I knew I was in my warm, comfortable bed at home! Then I wake up and start getting attacked by these wisps of smoke! I just want to go home!" Ryou yelled, sobbing the last part, and turning to bury his face in the first thing available which happened to be Bakura's chest.

The angel was, shocked, to say the least when the little boy latched onto him, but then, he reasoned, if he looked so like Ryou, the odds were that he looked like his yami, so he was probably going to end up babysitting the cute little homesick boy.

Hang on! **Cute**!? Was he falling for him or something?!

"Bakura? Seen as you're getting on with our guest so well, you wouldn't mind looking after him, would you?"

Yami was too predictable; Bakura could see that coming a mile off. He sighed.

"Of course, but where will he sleep? My house has only got one bedroom, and I doubt he'll want to sleep on the couch.

################################# That night ##################################

"I don't believe I agreed to this." Bakura muttered as he pulled his duvet closer, his feet hanging off the side of the small couch and his head resting on the arm of it, the cushions of which had fallen off with his constant wriggling, so his head was on the oak arm rest, which was **very** uncomfortable.

"Why am I here? Why am I **here**?" He heard Ryou mutter from the next room; his heart-breaking sobs clear for the Angel to hear.

Bakura wasn't sure if he just got fed up, or if he actually wanted to do what he did next, but he slowly got of the couch and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Ryou?" He said gently, pressing his ear to the door.

"It's open, I wasn't expecting you to last the night anyway."

Bakura had to chuckle lightly, he didn't know quite why, but this little boy made him slightly light-headed.

He pushed the door open and walked in, freezing when he saw the boy on the bed.

Ryou was sat up, a book in his hands, and the light from the bedside lamp shone gently on to his bare torso. He was beautiful. But something else caught Bakura's eye; gentle shiny lines flowed over his chest. Ryou had obviously caught him looking, and when he saw the others slightly stretched wings, he jumped, pulling the sheets up to his neck and snuggling down under them.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have been asleep, and I shouldn't have touched your stuff, but I've wanted to read this for ages, you seemed so like my yami, I guess I should have left it. I'm sorry." Ryou began to stutter his eyes slightly wide and they were watching Bakura's face, carefully searching for any sign that the other was angry. He looked like a scared rabbit, Bakura knew then that he would have to be very careful not to upset this boy, but also that the other would obey any rules he or anyone else set down instantly and without question.

"It doesn't matter, if you haven't already got a copy, you can have that if you want." Bakura said gently, gesturing to the book.

"T-Thank you." Ryou said. He looked as though kindness was a rare emotion shown towards him.

"Where'd you get those scars? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, I err, I don't often do what is expected of me at home. I have to be put in my place."

Bakura felt his blood boil. How could anyone hurt such a perfect little boy?

"Who? Tell me who did this to you, and the next time I see them I swear I'll tear their head off!" Bakura said, his tone harsher than he'd intended it and he realized this fact to late as he saw Ryou recoil.

Gently sitting down on the bed, Bakura offered his hand to the other, feeling the tension in the room.

"I'd rather you didn't mutilate Bakura." He said simply. And those words confused Bakura to the max.

"What? You mean your **yami** did this?! Yamis are supposed to be protectors! Their duty is to their hikari's happiness and health! And why are you so fussed about going home if he hurts you?"

Ryou nodded, curling his knees to his chest and resting his head face down on them.

"Yes, my yami, Bakura, did this, and I know he's a bit of exception, but I'm still happy with him, and I've never even had to take a pain killer. And... and I'm so fussed about going home, because... because... because I love him! Oh gods Bakura. I love him so much it hurts! I just wish he would feel the same, but I know he'd be disgusted with me. He'd hate me. I'm lucky with what I've got."

Bakura could only guess that his eyes looked like flying saucers and his jaw was on the floor. The sheer extent of this statement had knocked the Angel senseless. How could Ryou love his yami if he hurt him? It was impossible! Unless, maybe this was some weird sex game? He voiced his idea.

Ryou peeked up at him, a wistful look on his face.

"Oh if only that were true." He muttered

"But it's nothing but hate. I'm just the stupid, impotent, worthless bitch of a hikari that holds him back."

Bakura growled. It was bad enough his yami insulted him, without he himself adding insult to injury by calling himself as well. The Angel put a tentative hand on his new house mates shoulder and sighed, wishing he could wrap the other in his arms and curl up with him, keeping him safe for ever.

"You can touch me you know, I won't break. Do what you like, that's why I'm on this planet."

"No it's not. You're a person with feelings. You're not some sex toy or punch bag or anything else. You have a choice."

"You don't have to touch me as though I'll break if you so much as lay a finger on me."

"But you look like you would. You're so butifull and angelic..."

"Looking. Angelic looking."

"I know." And with that, Bakura pulled the boy against him in a tight hug and he went to sleep almost instantly.

'_It must be so easy for him to pretend that his dream's come true, that I'm his yami and the one he loves is cuddling him now, but he has to remember that's not true, before someone get's hurt.' _Bakura thought, before he too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Breakfast and a Visit

Err… Hi! Waves and hides from people mad at her for not updating I'm sorry! Go read my bio for reason, read this now for review replies!:

DojoMisstressAmbyChan: Yup, 'Kura's falling for his little look-alike! What complications will arise? No, serious question. I don't know! '

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Snugs Ryou Glad ya like, and please tell me what more I could have written on that ch!

Jade Cade: I'll make sure I do! It's not just you getting a bit confused I dun think!

Pharaoh Star Yami: Huggles Ryou close to her protectively ' I know, it's a bit weird, but so's my head! '

Anime Crazed: …Ok, so this is hardly updating soon, but it's still an update, ne? And you were making scence! …But that might be cause I was sugar high while reading it! '

* * *

When Bakura awoke the next morning, the first thing that hit him was the smell of cooking bacon. He frowned, who was cooking? He lived by himself. But then he remembered Ryou,

"Why the hell is he A) up at this time, B) cooking when he's the guest?" Bakura muttered, slipping out of bed and staggering into the kitchen/living room.

"Good morning Bakura! How do you like your eggs?" Ryou said cheerfully, flipping the bacon and turning to the Angel.

"Err… Scrambled. Why are you cooking?"

"What do you mean, 'Why am I cooking?'? It's called breakfast, Bakura, you eat it when you get up in the morning! I mean, I know some people are slow in the morning, but I've never met someone who doesn't know what breakfast is!" The younger of the two said, cracking four eggs into a saucepan and stirring them with milk and cheese as he flipped the bacon again.

"I know what breakfast is! And I'm not slow in the morning, its just guests don't usually cook."

"Don't be silly! How else am I going to earn my keep?"

"You don't have to, you're a guest!"

"I'd still rather do something and make myself useful."

It was then that there was a knock on the door, and Ryou dashed out of the kitchen to answer it, still in his apron, leaving Bakura stood in the middle of the living room feeling like a idiot. Eventually he got his brain to follow what was happening and followed Ryou to the door, to see…

"Good Morning Bakura, Yami sent me to check on…."

"I'm not Bakura." Ryou replied, blushing slightly as he looked at the small, spiky-haired angel in front of him.

"Ryou? Why, what the? Bakura! You don't make your guests work!" Yugi yelled as he caught sight of his fellow angel.

"I'm not! I got up and he was cooking, it's not my fault!"

"Well, look Bakura, I don't believe you, so why don't you just let me in and go finish breakfast, you know Yami won't like this when I tell him." Yugi growled, frowning at Bakura who looked like he was about to hit someone, or die of shock and the indignation of the situation.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, but Bakura always yells at me if I don't have breakfast ready when he get's up, I guess it's force of habit, I kinda forgot where I am, sorry." Ryou muttered, pulling off the apron and watching his feet while he twisted the cloth in his hands.

"Bakura, what, the hell, is going on, here?" Yugi seethed as he watched the frightened little human.

"He's not talking about me! He knows another Bakura as well you know!"

"If you mean his yami,** that** Bakura wouldn't hurt him! He's a protector!"

"Stop it! Just please, don't fight, I'm sorry I ever messed up everyone's lives by existing! I only do my best! And that's never right!" Ryou yelled, beginning to sob, he couldn't take any more, it just seemed that wherever he went and whatever he did, it always went wrong and caused people to shout.

Yugi and Bakura stopped arguing at this and stared at him as he fell to his knees and cried bitterly.

"Ryou, Ryou, what's wrong, come on, you can tell me, if Bakura's done anything to you…"

"I wouldn't hurt him! He… he…" Bakura let his head and shoulders droop, he couldn't tell Yugi, he'd fuss too much and he knew somehow that Ryou wouldn't want that. Also, he and Yami probably wouldn't let him go back, then he knew Ryou would be miserable.

"He what Bakura?" Yugi growled looking up to the angel from his spot on the floor by Ryou.

"It's nothing." Ryou muttered, pulling himself to his feet and trudging back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Yugi got up and watched him, as did Bakura.

"You know why he's acting like this Bakura, why?" Yugi muttered, turning slightly to look at the other angel.

"Why what?" Bakura snapped, turning towards the door.

"Why he's acting like a scared rabbit. I'll find out some way Bakura, so just make it easy and save me the paperwork by just telling me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." The white haired angel said with a scowl, stalking into the kitchen and pulling the apron off Ryou, putting it on and continuing to make breakfast.

"Why don't you go have fun? I'll sort this out."

"What?"

"Go do something you want to do, not something that needs doing."

"Like what?" Ryou muttered, glancing at Yugi and looking completely confused.

"How do I know what you want to do?" Bakura said exasperatedly, turning to look at Ryou. Said boy shrugged and looked around, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"What do you like doing?" Yugi said, coming up to Ryou.

"I'm not sure, I don't usually have time to do anything I want to do." Ryou muttered, watching his feet again.

"You, don't know what you like to do?" Yugi muttered, staring at Ryou.

"I like reading, when I have the time." Ryou said, feeling really uncomfortable as the angel stared at him.

"So why don't we go to the library? I bet we've got loads of books you've never read! Come on." And with that, Ryou was dragged out of the front door, wishing he could have stayed for breakfast, but he wasn't supposed to make a nuisance of himself by complaining, he was lucky he had a roof over his head and wasn't dead.


	7. AN

Hey everyone! Well… hopefully there are some of you here to read this still… it'd mean a lot to me if there were… this is just a note to say that I've lost my park for this fandom. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing though; I'm gonna try and finish the fics already posted and delete the ones that're really a lost cause, then I'm gonna give myself a break. Believe it or not; this sickeningly long time of non-posting-ness doesn't mean I haven't been writing; just not posting… cause it's mostly sucked. So yeah… this is just a note to say I'm gonna try and wrap up here, have a break and move onto another fandom or two… I'm thinking Kingdom Hearts as a definite and maybe Final Fantasy VII/VIII… you'll all have to see.

Another reason for me to have a break is that my compu very rudely told me this morning in no uncertain terms that I've been over using it. In other words it destroyed the Windows program and I don't have a rescue disc… meaning new compu and no stories that I've been working so hard on… it also means fighting with the over-qualified monkeys at my local PC World branch. Yay.

Many snuggles to all my wonderful reviewers who I've been neglecting so horribly, and a huge sankuu to everyone else who's read my work; I'll hopefully see you all again before the year is out!

Ja ne!


End file.
